candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar Drop
The Sugar Drop Feature was introduced in Candy Crush Saga on April 22, 2015. This feature allows the player to win boosters by collecting a certain number of the eponymous sugar drop candies. Sugar drops can be collected in the latest level of player progress, as well as in specially marked levels denoted as Sugar Track levels. The feature is activated in rounds such that once you have collected all the rewards in one round, you must wait a certain amount of time before you can use the feature again. The feature was significantly updated on the web interface, with the release of the 66th episode, Soda Swamp (Episode 66). This release included the addition of information screens on the web, as well as changes to the reward screens. A list of levels which are best for collecting sugar drops, as voted by members of this wiki, can be found here. Testing, defects and presentation variants This feature is undergoing constant change, and may still be in a testing phase. Whether and how the feature will be made permanent are as yet unknown. Some users do not have the feature, including some with advanced game progress. A/B testing has been suggested, but there appear to be more than two variants of the feature, suggesting an A/B/N model. There are also some subtle differences, which could be due to program defects (glitches). Differences in behaviour between users are known to exist in the following areas: * number of candies to collect per round * number of rewards * length of cool-down period between rounds * ability to collect sugar drops from the same level more than once * number of sugar drops credited for every one collected Current Episode of progress :The latest level of your progress will always give sugar drops, whether or not it is on the Sugar Track. You will be able to collect sugar drops from your current level of progress until you have beaten it, at which point, the feature will be deactivated for that level, and activated on the level you have progressed to. The current level of progress is displayed on the map with a Sugar Track level icon. :Meanwhile, all other levels in the same episode will stay deactivated, even if they are supposed to be on Sugar Track. The Sugar Track Levels will be activated some time after you beat the episode finale. Sugar Track Levels Please note that this section details the behaviour of those levels which are on the Sugar Track. The activation and deactivation characteristics herein do not apply to the current episode of progress. Sugar track levels are shown on the map with a raised, bouncing platform icon with the letter "C", when the Sugar Drop feature is active. These levels spawn sugar drop candies which the player can collect to obtain gifts. Sugar track levels can usually be played only once per round, after which, they are deactivated for the remainder of the round. However, when the player completes a sugar track level without collecting any sugar drops, they may be able to play the level again. Additionally, when a player earns a reward, the last sugar track level played may often be played again. Some of these apparent inconsistencies may be due to program defects. When you click on a sugar track level to play it, a progress bar is shown, indicating the number of candies you have collected thus far, and the number needed for the next reward. On non-sugar track levels, the progress bar is shown, but it is grayed out. This is one way to tell if a sugar track level has been de-activated, when you fail a level and click retry to play it again. There are three sugar track levels per episode on Facebook, and either 2 or 3 for mobile, starting with the fourth episode, Chocolate Mountains. The first sugar drop level is Level 36. There are sugar track levels of all four level types (on Facebook, some time levels have this, but not on mobile), and in the full range of difficulty from very easy to insanely hard. On the mobile version, if the level chosen in Mystery Quests happens to be a sugar track level, you can collect sugar drops just as if you are choosing that level directly on the map. You cannot collect again if you have collected even a single sugar drop in one of your attempts, even if you failed the level. Sugar Drops (candies) Sugar drops have the properties of ordinary candies, but they have a white band imprinted with the letter "C". Sugar drops can be collected to obtain rewards. These candies are spawned in Sugar Track levels, and in the current level of progress, when the user or a conveyor belt generates a cascade of 5 or more matches (the kind for which Mr. Toffee can be heard saying, "Sweet", "Tasty", "Delicious", and "Divine"). One sugar drop is spawned regardless of the size of the cascade. Cascades during Sugar Crush do not create sugar drops. When sugar drops are matched, they go into the collection jar. Keep in mind that Chocolate will consume sugar drops. A color bomb + striped candy combo will not turn a sugar drop into a striped candy. Collection Jar This is located on the left, where the ingredients list and candy order lists are located. If one of these is present, the collection jar is displayed below them. During play, sugar drop candies matched are collected in the jar. The number of candies collected is displayed on the jar. At the end of the level, whether you pass it or not, the sugar drops from the collection jar get added to the total needed for the next reward. Typically, the player is credited one sugar drop for every one collected. However, in one presentation variant, the player is credited two sugar drops for every one they collect. Rewards Claiming rewards When you complete a level that brings the sugar drop count to the number needed for a reward, the animated rewards window is displayed. Here, the collection jar is seen installed within a mechanical contraption, which mixes up its contents. A gift box then pops out from the mixing jar, and instantly opens to show the boosters won. You must then press the Claim reward button to add these to your supply of boosters and resume game play. The old version showed two still Tiffi standing near a conveyor belt (named Sugar Track), with a wrapped gift waiting on it. ; you had to click on the gift, which would then open to show the contents of the reward. Reward program variants One known reward program gives rewards after 42 candies, then after 78 candies, then after 120 candies, a grand total of 240 candies to collect, and three rewards. However, some people have five rewards on offer, with 600 candies to collect. Known rewards include the following boosters: Lollipop Hammer, Free Switch, Striped and Wrapped, Colour Bomb, Lucky Candy, gold bars (quantity varies), Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel. Cool-down period Once the final reward has been won, the sugar drops feature is deactivated for a period of time. During this time, when the player clicks any level to play it, the sugar drops progress bar displays a timer indicating the amount of time remaining before the feature is reactivated. The duration of the period of time currently varies from one player to another. Known cool-down times are 4, 8 and 12 hours. Trivia *This feature was introduced prematurely on the teaser video of level 906 one day before the official release of the 62nd episode, Polka Park. *This feature was officially introduced when the 44th Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance was released. *This feature is only available in Reality. In Dreamworld, there are no levels that have this feature. *On mobile, you can collect sugar drops at any time, however you must connect to the Internet to claim rewards. As such, the cool-down will not be activated as long as you have rewards not claimed. **You can close the game, disconnect from internet, and restart the game. By doing so, you can continue collecting sugar drops even during cool-down. ***As of android 1.54.0.2, do not collect too many drops while you cannot claim rewards for any reason. With the use of new interface, all reward boxes failed to collect on time will be lost forever. *If a striped candy + colour bomb combo is made, sugar drops of that colour will not become striped candies, but simply be activated and collected into the jar. Additionally, the sugar drops are excluded from the horizontal-vertical pattern. If you are aiming for a certain candy to hit the correct direction, you shall ignore the drops. *In levels with conveyor belts, while your standard moves may make sugar drops, cascades caused by the moving conveyor belts may make another one. This may result in two sugar drops spawning in a single move. **However, the first drop may be made after cascades caused by the belt, or before the belt moves. Either case will happen. *Tiffi uses different emotions on Facebook or mobile versions, during reward collection. This only applies to first version of reward screen. *On mobile (as of 1.52.2), there is a glitch whereby the counter on the collection jar keeps showing zero. This does not affect the sugar drops you have actually collected. *If you have many computers around, with same sign-in account, you can get many reward times for each stage reward. That great! Gallery Facebook Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_goal_reached.png|Photo of cutscene when you reach a goal. Gift travels down beltway. Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_prize_awarded.png|Click on gift to open and receive boosters. Sugar Drop Feature.png Sugar Drop Feature Gift.png jippi.jpg|I have collect candy on Sugar Drop Feature... Wiii...;) Sugar Drop Feature 600.png|Sugar Drop Feature with 600 target 44_SD_collected_in_43R.png|I have collected 44 Sugar drops in Level 43, one of the best levels to collect sugar drops fast. New_Claim_Reward.png|New version of claim reward Mobile devices Screenshot_2015-05-19-12-57-03.png|Levels with Sugar Drops on mobile Screenshot_2015-05-19-12-56-13.png|Layout on mobile version. Look at the rightmost green candy. Level_281_mobile_new_colour_scheme.png|Pay attention of the number of sugar drops collected. Level_281_failed_but_sugar_drop_candies_are_kept.png|Failing the level 281 shown above but all the sugar drops are kept. 1st_reward_for_collecting_sugar_drops_in_progress.png|Processing the first reward after collecting 24 sugar drops. Notice that there are less than 24 sugar drops. 1st_reward_for_collecting_sugar_drops_down_the_conveyor_belt.png|The first rewarding moving down the conveyor belt. 1st reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Opening the first reward 2nd reward for collecting sugar drops in progress.png|Processing the second reward after collecting 60 sugar drops. Notice that there are less than 60 sugar drops. 2nd reward for collecting sugar drops down the conveyor belt.png|The second rewarding moving down the conveyor belt. 2nd reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Opening the second reward 3rd reward for collecting sugar drops in progress.png|Processing the third reward after collecting 84 sugar drops. Notice that there are less than 84 sugar drops. 3rd reward for collecting sugar drops down the conveyor belt.png|The third rewarding moving down the conveyor belt. 3rd reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Opening the third reward. 4th reward for collecting sugar drops in progress.png|Processing the fourth reward after collecting 120 sugar drops. Notice that there are less than 120 sugar drops. 4th reward for collecting sugar drops down the conveyor belt.png|The fourth rewarding moving down the conveyor belt. 4th reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Opening the fourth reward. 5th_reward_for_collecting_sugar_drops_in_progress.png|Processing the fifth reward after collecting 180 sugar drops. Notice that there are less than 180 sugar drops. 5th reward for collecting sugar drops down the conveyor belt.png|The fifth rewarding moving down the conveyor belt. 5th reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Opening the fifth reward. 6th reward for collecting sugar drops in progress.png|Processing the sixth reward after collecting 24 sugar drops. Notice that there are less than 24 sugar drops and there are sixteen sugar drops due to the fact that any left over sugar drops after the fifth reward is fulfilled are carried over to the new sugar track. 6th reward for collecting sugar drops down the conveyor belt.png|The sixth rewarding moving down the conveyor belt. 6th reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Opening the sixth reward. Screenshot_2015-05-19-19-11-02.png|There are 5 stages of rewards, which require you to be online to claim. Screenshot_2015-05-20-07-30-22.png|During a colour bomb + orange triped combo, the Sugar Drop below stays put. Results from clicking on a non sugar drop level.png|You cannot collect sugar drops in a non-Sugar Track level Sugar Drop level advice 1.png|Sugar drop level advice 1 Sugar Drop level advice 2.png|Sugar drop level advice 2 Sugar Drop level advice 3.png|Sugar drop level advice 3 Sugar Drop level advice 4.png|Sugar drop level advice 4 Sugar Drop level advice 5.png|Sugar drop level advice 5 Sugar Drop level advice 6.png|Sugar drop level advice 6 Sugar Drop cooldown in progress.png|Cooldown on mobile. From here, it is known that the belt carrying the rewards is called the "Sugar Track". Sugar track.png Sugar_Drops.png|Sugar Drops Category:Boosters Category:Elements